


Summer Camp

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Futanari, Sexual Humor, Summer Camp, counsellor au, some other pairings thrown in there at times, will write in chapter notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: Sukuna Shinmyoumaru gets herself a job at a futanari summer camp. She doesn't have a penis, but she's determined to make her position work and hopefully not fall for any of her fellow counselors. Her plan halts when she meets Kijin Seija, a girl two years her senior.





	1. Weenies

“So.  _ You  _ want this job..?” The lady with the clipboard looked down at Shinmyoumaru. “You’re not a…” She looked back at the form. 

 

“I know.” Shinmyoumaru said. “Expenses are tight, and I need the money.” She explained.

 

“Ah.” The lady said, her expression uncaring. “Well, Sukuna Shinmyoumaru, you’re hired as a camp counsellor for this year’s futanari summer camp…” She sighed. “For whatever reason.” She looked back down at the short girl. “Pack your bags.” 

 

Shinmyoumaru was excited. She was finally going to be a counsellor. She didn’t know how a non-futanari girl like herself would get on with a bunch of futanari counsellors and campers. Kids couldn’t be that bad, but the counsellors, she’d have to be careful not to start crushing on one of them, or a lot of them, or all of them. When she got to the point, futanaris were  _ hot _ . 

  
  


Shinmyoumaru sat on her bed in her cabin, leaning back on her hands. She heard a knock at the door, and a redhead entered the room.    
  
“Hello there.” Shinmyoumaru smiled at the thin girl. 

 

“I’m Raiko.” Raiko walked forward and sat across from Shinmyoumaru. “What’s your name?”   
  
“Shinmyoumaru.” The Inchling smiled. Raiko shook her hand, and Shinmyoumaru noticed a little stud in the girl’s nose. Raiko was tall, and despite being outside for awhile, she wasn’t tan at all. She wore a black t-shirt and a loose purple tie, along with white-grey swim-trunks and white flip-flops with red straps. Their conversation lasted for a short time, and Raiko left with her hands in her pockets. 

 

Shinmyoumaru looked at her watch; it was almost time to welcome the campers. She got up and stretched, her t-shirt revealing a bit of her stomach when she lifted her arms. “Hey.” She was startled a little when someone stood in the doorway. She turned, finishing her stretch. “My name’s Seija.” 

  
Seija had messy, shoulder-length black hair, with streaks of white and red haphazardly running through her disheveled locks. She had little white horns and deep crimson eyes. She wore a black tank-top that showed off her androgynous and fairly toned arms, along with black shorts and black square sandals. Her ears were pointed at the tips, and she had piercings in them. 

  
“H-Hey…” Shinmyoumaru caught herself staring, and blushed a little. “I’m Shinmyoumaru.”   
  
Seija smiled at her. “That’s a nice name. Shinmyoumaru.” She paused and shoved her hands in her pockets. “C’mon, I’ll show you around, but we gotta welcome the campers first.” Shinmyoumaru agreed to follow the girl, and they went across the camp to the entrance. 

  
  


“So, you guys ready to go to campfire?” Shinmyoumaru asked, and the kids turned to look at her from what they were doing. Her young campers were convinced when she told them that there would be ‘weenies’ and marshmallows. They followed her in a clump, and she finally felt tall. They settled with all of their friends around the firepit, and Shinmyoumaru saw an open spot next to the horned-girl and eagerly made her way there. “Hey.” She said.

 

“Hey.” Seija replied, and she looked to one of the campers who was holding out a stick. “What’s up, Flandre?”

 

“Seija-san… Can you make the weenie for me…” The little winged girl asked. “I keep burning them…”

 

“Yeah, I got you.” Seija smiled and Flandre kicked her legs back and forth happily. Seija put the hotdog near the fire and let it sit, and her and Shinmyoumaru sat in silence and watched it. Shinmyoumaru kept watching, not realizing that Seija was staring at her. 

 

“Seija.” Shinmyoumaru said. “Your weenie is burning.” She stated, and Seija snapped out of it, a blush covering her face and her mind racing with interpretations of what the Inchling had just said. She took it out of the fire, examining it and giving it to Flandre, who had a bun waiting. She began to eat happily, and Seija sighed. She put  _ four  _ marshmallows on one stick and roasted them expertly on the fire. “So…” She patted her knees. Shinmyoumaru flicked her eyes to Seija’s neck, where she noticed the faint start of a tattoo. “How old are you?” 

 

“I’m twenty.” Seija said. “What about you…?” 

 

“I-I’ll be nineteen in a month.” Shinmyoumaru said, a light blush on her face. She whispered. “Twenty…” 

 

The two made idle talk and helped their cabin-mates with their s’mores until it was time to get ready for light’s out. “Alright everyone, if you’re gonna take a shower take one now.” Seija urged all of her cabin members into the bathrooms, following them inside. Shinmyoumaru entered with hers, who followed her rather obediently. “If anyone needs any help the counsellors will be in the showers right next to these ones!” Seija called to the rowdy group of kids. Someone grabbed onto Shinmyoumaru’s shorts.

 

“Pee-pee.” A girl said, and Shinmyoumaru helped her to the toilets. 

 

“C’mon.” Seija said, pulling Shinmyoumaru by her hand and leading her to the staff bathrooms. “It gets hectic in there.” Shinmyoumaru stopped and blushed furiously when she saw that almost all of the other counsellors were either showering or completely naked. “You expected this didn’t you..?” Seija asked, and Shinmyoumaru nodded after getting back from her trance. 

 

_ Oh god… I’m gonna… see Seija’s…  _ Shinmyoumaru gulped. 

 

Seija took off her backpack and grabbed her clothing out of it, beginning to disrobe. Shinmyoumaru started to do the same, trying to not let her eyes wander. They did, and they were rewarded with the muscle lines running down Seija’s sides. The Inchling felt herself sweating nervously, and she looked back down and fumbled with her clean shirt, dropping it by mistake. “Shit.” She hissed, noticing how her shirt was now  _ wet _ . 

 

“Oh.” Seija looked at her and then turned to face her. “You wanna borrow something of mine..? We’ve got a washing machine in the fieldhouse.” Shinmyoumaru blushed and accepted the t-shirt from her new friend, setting it down. She noticed the faint smell of citrus and sweat, and she hesitated just a tiny bit. 

  
“Thank you…” The Inchling blushed.    
  


“No problem.” Seija smiled and slipped her shorts off. Shinmyoumaru turned back to her clothes briskly when she saw something she wanted to see but probably shouldn’t have. Seija was  _ large _ , to put it subtly. The girl’s tattoo was the words “Amanojaku at best” written in traditional Kanji. 

 

_ So,  _ Shinmyoumaru thought.  _ She’s a descendant of an Amanojaku, maybe? _

 

“I’m getting in.” Seija called to the rest of the counsellors, and the closest nodded in acknowledgement. Shinmyoumaru saw Raiko in a far shower, and she decided to go to the back to join the redhead. She got a couple glances as she walked down the shower with no noticeable bulge in her towel. Seija looked curiously at her, one eyebrow raised. She wanted to know more about the Inchling. When she got out of the shower, she met the other counsellor in charge of her cabin. There was a nude girl with brown hair and pointy brown dog ears who shook her hand, her voice sweet:   
  
“I’m Kagerou.” She said.   
  
“Shinmyoumaru.” 

 

“Oh! I’m your cabin-buddy!” Kagerou smiled, and Shinmyoumaru couldn’t help but smile back. “I’ll run your cabin with you.” She explained. “Anything you need to do and want me to manage without you?” She asked, slipping a t-shirt over her modestly-sized chest. She and Shinmyoumaru hit it off, walking back to their cabin with their campers in toe. 

 

“What do you know about Seija?” Shinmyoumaru asked. “I-I mean…”   
  
“She’s a hottie, isn’t she?” Kagerou chuckled, running her fingers through her hair. “She loves nature. She’s a hothead, who really likes rushing into things.” 

 

“Oh.” Shinmyoumaru said. 

 

“What’s the deal, like… you came here and you don’t have a dick, right?” Kagerou asked.

  
“Oh, yeah.” Shinmyoumaru explained. “I just really need the money, and no other counsellor spots were open anywhere, and I really like being with kids.” Kagerou nodded as she spoke.

 

“I’m exactly like that. I love that this camp is to make sure that kids like me know that there are more like us, and it seems to make the kids really happy too.” Kagerou replied. 

 

“Oh!” Shinmyoumaru stood up. “I told Seija I’d meet her in the fieldhouse, sorry Kagerou.” 

 

Kagerou winked and smiled. “Good luck.” She said, making the Inchling blush. 

  
_ Good luck with what?  _


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinmyoumaru wakes up and then coincidentally meets Seija in the bathrooms, where they chat. Something happens and they decide to give a relationship a try. Also, we learn the names of some campers and counselors as they all go on an adventure.

_ Seija ran her hands down Shinmyoumaru’s hips, her tongue hot on the Inchling’s neck. She moaned softly, almost tearing off the horned-girl’s shirt. She moaned heatedly when she felt fingers against her slick core. She bucked her hips into Seija’s hand, groaning.  _

 

Shinmyoumaru sat up in her bed, sweating a little.  _ Just a dream.  _ It was almost morning, and she went to find Kagerou to shake her awake slowly. “Kagerou, I’m gonna take a shower. I didn’t shower too well last night.” She needed to clear her head. 

  
“Ah,” Kagerou looked up from her pillow and yawned. “That’s cool, I’ve got the cabin for ya.”   
  


“Thanks.” Shinmyoumaru mumbled, grabbing her towel. She went off to the bathrooms, surprised to hear water running inside. At this hour, she expected everyone to be asleep. “Hello?” She walked in. 

 

“Hey there.” Seija was in the bathroom, just her shorts on. There was the sound of liquid flowing, and Seija turned her head to look at her. Shinmyoumaru blushed, making Seija smirk at her. “You alright?” She asked, turning back around and walking towards the shower, where Shinmyoumaru was. Shinmyoumaru grabbed her shirt and covered her front with it.    
  


“F-Fine…” Shinmyoumaru mumbled. Seija took the liberty to take the shower across from the Inchling’s, tossing her shorts further away. “H-Hey Seija..?”

  
“Hmm..?” The girl asked. 

 

“What do you think about non-futanari girls?” She was hidden behind the fogged glass door. 

 

“I like girls.” Seija said, and she was in one of the public showers without any glass to hide herself. “Haven’t had good sex in a while though.” She mumbled, getting right to the point like Kagerou said she would.    
  


“Ah.” Shinmyoumaru replied. “Well um…” She mumbled. “Hey, can you get me my towel..?” She was eager to change the subject. Seija got out, and the Inchling watched her go and grab her towel. Her slightly toned chest rose and fell with her breath. She held it out in front of the Inchling, who grabbed Seija’s hand and yanked it up, planting a kiss on her lips. “There…” Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. 

 

Seija stuttered, her face reddening to her pointed ears. She grabbed her towel, covering her lower half. “Th-There are…” She gulped. “U-Uh…” She stuttered. 

 

“Now can you understand that I like you..?” Shinmyoumaru mumbled, her face even redder than the horned-girl’s. 

 

“Ahhh…” Seija rubbed her elbow, smiling a little. “We can t-try it out..” She added, making the Inchling’s eyes light up.    
  
“Please take care of me.” The younger girl said, and the horned-girl’s blush got even deeper. “I’m still a virgin.” She mumbled. 

  
“Th-That’s… understandable…” Seija said. “You’re still eighteen, right..?” Shinmyoumaru nodded at her. “I-I wasn’t thinking we’d…” She paused. “This soon…” 

  
“Yeah! I’m just… saying!” Shinmyoumaru murmured sheepishly.    
  


“Let’s uh…” Seija started. “Should we..?” She grabbed her clothes and started dressing. Shinmyoumaru did the same frantically, and the two girls eventually locked eyes. “Uh…” She mumbled.    
  


“Seija, um…” Shinmyoumaru started. 

 

“Listen.” Seija said. “I really  _ do  _ want to get touchy with you.” She said. 

  
“Well, we can do it now..?” Shinmyoumaru blushed. “Y-You just… please be gentle…” 

 

“Well, there’s a thing that we do today, where we all go off into the woods and camp out.” Seija said. “We could sneak off.” She added.    
  


“Where would we… do it..?” The Inchling asked, her brow furrowed. “I mean…” She stopped talking, unsure of what she would say. 

 

“Well, I usually am the one to drive the jeep down the road, with all the stuff in it.” The horned-girl rubbed the back of her head. “It has a cover. We could hang out in there.” She offered. 

 

Shinmyoumaru took some time to think, before nodding at the taller girl and rubbing her elbow nervously. “I look forward to it.”

* * *

 

Seija and Raiko were the ones who lifted the camper’s bags into the jeep, successfully loading them all in. Seija assured the kids that she’d see them at the campsite in the woody area before getting in, starting the car up and driving off. 

 

“It’s nice here, isn’t it?” Shinmyoumaru turned when Kagerou spoke to her as they walked.    
  


“Yeah, it really is.” The Inchling nodded in agreement, taking in the atmosphere of the brisk and peaceful woods. They walked among the campers, who were talking amongst themselves and laughing, some running ahead to catch up to friends in other cabins, only to be pulled back into their original group. 

 

“Hey, getting tired, Kyouko?” Kagerou saw the dog-eared girl lagging behind, and the small girl looked up, nodding. 

 

“Yeah.” She said. 

 

Kagerou picked the green-haired girl up, putting her on her shoulders. “Just for a bit, okay?” Kyouko giggled. “I know her so well that it’s okay if I do this.” Kagerou explained. “You come every year.” 

 

“Yup!” Kyouko smiled. 

 

“How old are you, Kyouko?” Shinmyoumaru asked, and Kyouko looked down.    
  


“Ten.” She replied. 

 

“So, Kagerou, tell me more about Seija.” Shinmyoumaru blushed and looked at the werewolf-girl. 

 

“Ah, well…” She thought for a minute or two. “She’s a great climber, but she just loves the outdoors, so she’s pretty good at all of this stuff.” She paused. “I can see why she took the job.” She added. 

 

“Cool.” Shinmyoumaru replied. “She’s pretty fit, too.” She added, Kagerou nodding. 

 

“Ahh! The coolest cabin leader is hereee!” They heard from ahead, and a large group of kids ran forwards, none of them from Shinmyoumaru and Kagerou’s cabin. 

 

“Seija!” There was Flandre from the fire. “We’re the coolest cabin!” She cried, pumping her fist. 

 

“You know it!” The horned-girl agreed. 

 

Seija and Raiko were the heads of the so-called “coolest cabin”, and they seemed to have most of the older campers under their wings. Most of them looked to be in their mid teens, like around sixteen, seventeen, or eighteen, observed Shinmyoumaru. 

  
  
  


Seija sat in one of her and Raiko’s tents, cross-legged on her sleeping bag. The girls around her chattered amongst themselves, and then Seija thought about something, realizing she had forgotten to take attendance, she got her clipboard out. 

 

“Girls, girls… Listen up, attendance.” The campers quieted. “Say here when I call your name.” She said. “Flandre.”

 

“Here.”

 

“Nue.”

 

“Heya!” 

 

“Kogasa.”   
  


“Here.”   
  


“Remilia.”

 

“Here.”   
  


“Mokou.” 

 

“Here.”   
  


“Ah, good.” Seija sighed. “I’ll be back after I get info from Raiko.” She stepped out of the tent to go into the neighboring one, signaling to the redhead that she had all of her campers. Raiko gave her a thumbs up in return, signaling that she had all of hers as well. 

 

“All good!” Seija hollered at the head counsellor. 

 

She went back into her tent, sitting down comfortably on her sleeping back again. She leaned back and cracked her neck, before crossing her arms behind her head and laying back on them. “What do you guys feel like doing?” She asked, and the first hand that was up was Flandre’s. “Shoot.” Seija said.

 

“If the pool is still there, can we go swimming?” She asked, and behind her Nue chuckled.

 

“What do you mean,  **still** ? It’s a pool, it’s not going anywhere.” She giggled and grinned. 

 

“Yeah, we can go swimming, just remember to zip the tent up tight. Even on these balconies we can still get lotsa dirty bugs in here.” She hesitated. “Remember last time, Flandre?” 

 

Flandre nodded. “I’d rather not, though…” Remilia rubbed the back of her neck. The group got their towels and started off. Since the camp was privately owned, they could swim without bathing suits on, or any clothing at all. Seija had no problem with being naked in front of people, and it seemed that any of the others could care less either. The horned-girl jumped in, shivering in the frigid water, which she quickly got used to. She rubbed her chilled member, warming it up and then pulling her hand away. Nue and Kogasa were wrestling in the water, Mokou was swimming laps, and Flandre and Remilia were playing some other sort of game. 

 

Seija sat and relaxed, lifting her arms to hang on the sides of the pool. She liked the touch of the water against her skin. When she opened her eyes, she saw Nue on the side of the pool, in a planking position, her soft shaft hanging down. She was doing push-ups, Seija realized, raising an eyebrow. Kogasa went over to join the vampire sisters in their game. Nue turned nineteen in the next month, and Seija had asked her once why she kept coming, with her only reply being “it’s fun.” That was the reply she got most commonly from the older campers, who treated the camp as more of a retreat or resort type of place. Nue cracked her neck, and she sat up. She went over to one of the beach chairs on the poolside deck, laying down on it and shutting her eyes. Her wings were twisted comfortably and her hands rested over her stomach. 

 

“Nue, we’ll have to go back soon.” Seija called. “Don’t fall asleep, now.” 

  
“I know, I know…” Nue swatted at her. 

  
When Seija heard the gate open she turned to face it curiously. Raiko and her campers filed in, some disrobing completely and others in bathing suits. The pool became quite crowded, and Seija scoffed, getting out to let the campers have their fun. She went to another beach chair by the pool, laying down on it and stretching out, sunglasses over her eyes. 

  
“Ah, geez…” Raiko sat in the chair beside Seija’s, taking off her shorts, which looked a little too tight for comfort. She and Seija lay in silence, before the redhead spoke up again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter: Seija and Raiko chat about sexual preferences and that meeting in the jeep happens.


End file.
